


Supreme Leader

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: CONTAINS TLJ SPOILERS, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, PWP, Post TLJ, Power Bottom Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: The last of the Resistance escaped, and Hux is furious with Kylo. Things don't go quite as expected when he confronts him.





	Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get some post TLJ feelings out. Also, there is a severe lack of power bottom kylo fics and I wanted to rectify that. Enjoy!

The Resistance escaped, and the First Order needed to regroup. There may only be handful of them left, but even that small amount was dangerous. The gears were already turning in Hux’s head. He knew he’d to have to coordinate with Kylo -- _Supreme Leader_ , his mind corrected him -- if they were going to snuff out the last of the resistance. The thought made his blood boil. It should be him, not that volatile creature. He isn’t level headed. He can’t lead the way Hux can. If Kylo hadn’t been so preoccupied with fighting Skywalker, if he had been smart enough to realize that he was nothing more than a projection, they would’ve won. 

Hux didn’t realize he was stalking towards Kylo’s room until he was standing in front of his door. There was a moment of surprise, but it passed and was quickly replaced with white hot fury. He barged right in. It felt good to be the one doing this for once. Kylo was pacing, clearly furious. Before he could even turn to address Hux, Hux started his rant.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself. The rest of the Resistance got away because you allowed yourself to be distracted. I thought you were supposed to be strong with the Force but you allowed Skywalker distract yo-” Hux was cut off as Kylo threw him into the wall with the Force. He held Hux in place and walked towards him slowly.

“You would be foolish,” he began slowly, “to talk to your Supreme Leader in that way. I didn’t take you for a fool, General.” Kylo stopped when there was barely an inch between them. He released his Force grip, but Hux didn’t back down. 

“Kylo-”

“No.”

“...Supreme Leader.” Hux made sure he said it with as much vitriol he could muster.

Kylo reached for Hux’s neck, wrapping his gloved fingers around it. It wasn’t harsh, but it served as a warning. Or maybe a promise. “Again.”

Hux grit his teeth. He knew he would have to get accustomed to calling him by his title, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, not now. 

“Again,” Kylo repeated, squeezing tighter around Hux’s neck. Hux looked into Kylo’s eyes and recognized something very familiar. His breath quickened, his pupils were wide, and there was a slight tremor in his body that gave away exactly what he was feeling. Kylo wanted him. There was anger and hatred in his eyes, but also lust. Hux’s body reacted to this revelation without his permission. He became acutely aware of how close they were, how warm Kylo’s hand felt on his throat.

He cursed his body for reacting, and he cursed Kylo for still having this effect on him. He fisted his hands in Kylo’s shirt and kissed him viciously. It was more teeth than tongue. Hux tasted blood. Whose blood, he didn’t know. But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Kylo was responding, tightening his grip on Hux’s neck. 

Soon Kylo got impatient and started ripping at Hux’s clothes. When he actually tore them off with the force, Hux pushed him to the ground and bit his neck hard. Kylo cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He flipped their positions, pinning Hux’s hands above him with the Force. 

_Typical_ , Hux thought. Kylo always took what he wanted. Hux’s anger started to give way to pleasure, however, as Kylo rutted against his still clothed cock. _Damn him._

Kylo made quick work of the rest of their clothes and summoned a bottle of lube from where it was sitting on his night stand. Hux watched as Kylo poured some over his fingers and opened himself up. Kylo moaned and writhed on his own fingers. His other hand toyed with his nipples. Hux’s cock twitched at the sight. He was reminded of Kylo’s hold on him when he tried to reach for him. This wasn’t new. Hx had watched Kylo open himself up for him on numerous occasions. But it had been a long time since he had seen Kylo like this, since Kylo would let him. Hux realized that he had missed this but he quickly dismissed the thought. He didn’t need Kylo sensing any weakness in him.

Kylo worked three fingers into himself and cried out when he brushed over his prostate. He slipped his fingers out and poured out more lube. This time he slicked up Hux’s cock and took him in one fluid motion. Hux cried out in surprise, but Kylo didn’t give him any time to adjust. He worked his hips hard and fast, driving Hux mad. Hux watched Kylo’s cock bob up and down as he rode him, frustrated he couldn’t touch him.

Kylo looked at Hux with a wild, almost pleading look and released his grip. Immediately, Hux used this moment to switch their positions and fuck him hard and fast. He gripped Kylo’s throat, and nipped his ear.

“You may be in charge, but you wouldn’t last as a leader without out me. I know how to command our troops, I know how to strategize.” He tightened his grip on Kylo’s throat causing him to let out a strangled moan. Hux stroked Kylo in time with his thrusts, never letting up. He knew Kylo was close. Hux nipped his ear once more before whispering “Supreme Leader” into Kylo’s ear. 

Kylo came hard, moaning Hux’s name. Hux kept his pace as he chased after his own orgasm. It didn’t take long before Hux came, biting into Kylo’s shoulder to muffle his own moan.He collapsed on top of Kylo and they stayed there for a moment, catching their breath. It didn't take long before Hux got uncomfortable and wanted a shower. He got up and headed for the shower, leaving Kylo on the floor. For a terrible moment Hux feared Kylo would follow him. He didn’t want to slip into old habits. To his relief, Kylo never came, and Hux cleaned himself in peace. When he walked back out, Kylo was sitting on the bed. Kylo looked up and met Hux’s eyes. 

“Again.”

“Supreme Leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I live for your feedback! Come say hi on twitter @cajynn :)


End file.
